


[Podfic] Limb From Limb

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Warning for brief violence and homophobia, happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For John Watson it was worth a wound, it was worth many wounds, to know the depth of loyalty and love which lay behind those sharp, grey eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Limb From Limb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Limb From Limb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242040) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> This is a present for the wholly glorious AtlinMerrick, author extraordinaire and fantabulous friend. Merry Christmas, wonderful woman!
> 
> IMPORTANT UPDATE: 11/12/2014
> 
> I am SO sorry. There was something wrong with the file I uploaded and it cut off the last two minutes of the audio. I have now reuploaded the file (having checked it thoroughly) and this one definitely works.
> 
> Mea maxima culpa...
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

Limb From Limb: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gm7t9b5vaavbutv/Limb_From_Limb_-_AtlinMerrick.mp3)

Audiofic Archive entry can be found [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/limb-from-limb)


End file.
